And yet the sun is shining within your eyes
by Deeper than Darkness
Summary: For IHafest-warmth. Bila ia adalah seorang dewa, kemana ia harus berdoa,  dan kemana jiwanya harus bertumpu dan mengharapkan pengharapan? USUK, Parental!KikuAsa


Namanya adalah Kiku, tidak lebih dan tidaklah kurang. Seorang _Yamagami_ yang hidup di dalam sebuah kuil, jauh, jauh di atas gunung. Seorang dewa yang terlupakan oleh manusia, yang pada zaman dahulu memuja-muja dirinya.

Sekarang kuilnya, hanyalah sebuah kuil kosong tanpa penghuni, tanpa seorang pendeta yang melaksanakan upacara, dan juga tanpa pengikut mau pun orang-orang yang percaya. Betul-betul, sebuah sosok yang terisolasi dari kehidupan para manusia. Tetapi sang dewa, Kiku, sang _Tengu_ bersayap putih, tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal tersebut. Dari awal ia tidak terlalu menyukai manusia. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa, berdoa, dan berdoa tanpa mau melakukan sesuatu. Mereka menginginkan segalanya berlalu dengan cepat, berlalu dengan apa yang mereka inginkan dan harapkan, seperti apa yang mereka dambakan. Dan Kiku membenci mereka, para makhluk yang hanya tahu caranya meminta tapi tak tahu cara berterima kasih. Karena itulah, ketika para manusia itu berhenti mempercayainya, beralih kepada teknologi-teknologi buatan mereka―sungguh benda yang aneh dan menakutkan di saat yang bersamaan―sebaliknya, sang _Tengu_, justru merasa lega.

Sekarang tidak banyak manusia yang berdoa kepadanya, yang hanya meminta untuk diri mereka sendiri, dan tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain. Dan ketika sang kepala kuil akhirnya mangkat karena sudah tua, Kiku menemukan dirinya lebih bahagia dibandingkan apa yang pernah ia ingat.

Itu adalah hal yang baik baginya.

Ia tidak perlu berkeluh kesah lagi, memikirkan para manusia-manusia, para pengikutnya. Ia bisa tinggal dengan tenang di sana, di atas gunung, tanpa perlu diganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk fana yang menyusahkannya.

Pada awalnya hal itu menyenangkan, ya, semua hal selalu menyenangkan dan menarik pada awalnya. Pada pagi hari, pagi-pagi sekali, ia akan bangun dari _futon_, dan ia akan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi gunung, menjauhkan para_ youkai _dan _ayakashi_ dari kuilnya, rumahnya, menggunakan _kekkai_ yang ia kerahkan di sekitar kuil. Pada siang hari ia akan tidur siang, menikmati cahaya mentari yang membasuhi tubuhnya, dan pada malam hari ia dan dewa-dewa lain akan berkumpul bersama, menikmati _sake_ yang lezat sembari bersenda gurau. Semuanya menyenangkan. Semuanya mengasyikkan, dan semua itu, adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lakukan bila saja sang pendeta masih hidup saat ini.

Atau, itulah seharusnya…

Lama kelamaan, Kiku pun mulai bosan dengan kesehariannya. Berjalan-jalan, mengusir _youkai _dan _ayakashi_, tidur siang, dan juga berpesta pora, semuanya terasa monoton, terasa biasa saja setelah beberapa tahun ia jalani. Tidak ada hal yang berbeda, tidak ada manusia yang akan datang untuk meminta berkah atau berdoa kepadanya, dan tidak ada pendeta yang mengadakan upacara kepadanya. Tidak ada. Hanya kekosongan yang konstan, yang menggilakan.

Lalu, hidupnya berubah―entah ke arah yang lebih baik atau yang buruk―ketika pada suatu pagi ia terbangun oleh tangisan―apa yang sepertinya―dari seorang bayi. Kiku, yang ketika itu masih mengantuk, dan hanya mengenakan _yukata_-nya, berjalan keluar, dan terkejut ketika ia menemukan seorang bayi manusia, diletakkan di atas kotak persembahan.

Bayi itu menangis, menggerak-gerakan kaki dan tangan kecilnya ke sana dan kemari. Kiku tidak bergerak sama sekali, kedua matanya jelas-jelas menunjukan keterkejutan, selagi sang bayi terus menangis. Yang paling membuat Kiku terkejut, bukanlah mengapa bayi itu bisa berada di atas kotak persembahan, melainkan keindahan rambut emasnya. Rambut emas paling indah yang pernah ia lihat selama ini, tidak _youkai_ mau pun _ayakashi_ atau para dewa-dewi sekali pun memiliki rambut emas seindah anak tersebut. Kiku tersenyum, hal yang ia temukan jarang terjadi belakangan ini, dan kemudian beranjak untuk menggendong bayi tersebut. Mendekapnya dengan kehangatan, dan sang bayi pun berhenti meronta-ronta, tangisannya memudar.

Entah sudah berapa lama semenjak ia merasakan kehangatan ini, kehangatan dari seorang makhluk hidup, dan ia merasa rindu terhadap perasaan tersebut. Tetapi tidak bisa, Kiku menggelengkan kepalanya, ia yakin anak ini memiliki orang tua, orang tua manusia tentunya, dan ia harus mengembalikan sang anak, karena dengan sangat jelas, Kiku tidak ingin memelihara manusia, terlebih lagi seorang bayi.

Ia menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Beberapa hari menjadi beberapa minggu, dan akhirnya sang dewa menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya ia menunggu, karena ia yakin, siapa pun manusia yang merupakan orang tua dari anak ini, sudah melupakannya. Entah meninggal, atau sengaja membuangnya, dan ia yakin jawabannya adalah yang ke dua.

Karena itulah, pada hari pertama di musim gugur, ketika pepohonan mulai memucat, Kiku memutuskan untuk mengurus anak tersebut, anak manusia yang ia temukan, yang pada kerah _hakama_ miliknya tertuliskan tulisan _Āsā _(アーサー) menggunakan katakana. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa manusia itu memilih untuk menuliskan namanya seperti itu, dan ia pun tidak mengerti arti dari kata _Āsā_ ini, tetapi tidak mengapa. Nama itu cocok bagi sang anak, yang terlahir dengan rambut keemasan, dan dicintai oleh mentari itu sendiri.

Ia menggendong anak itu, jemarinya bermain-main dengan jemari kedua tangan sang bayi, yang berusaha menangkap jemarinya. Kiku pun berbicara, dengan suara yang tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan.

"Namamu, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Āsā, yang berarti pagi hari. Seorang anak, dengan doa dan harapan, yang dicintai oleh semua orang, dan dicintai oleh sang mentari itu sendiri…."

Dan dalam hati, Kiku berdoa, semoga anak itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendiri, dan semoga, anak itu bisa menjadi seorang anak yang hangat, yang dicintai oleh semua makhluk di dunia, dan yang mampu membawakan kehangatan bagi hatinya yang telah lama membeku.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Āsā kecil, memutuskan untuk membuka matanya, mengungkapkan sepasang mata berwarna hijau, bagaikan hutan yang disinari oleh mentari pada pagi hari. Ah, sungguh anak yang cantik, dan hangat…

* * *

><p><strong>And yet, the sun is shining within your eyes<strong>

それでも貴方の瞳からお天道様は輝いています

_Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz_

_**Warning: **Shounen Ai, USUK, Parantel!KikuAsa mungkin OOC_

**Beta read oleh : **_Ferra Rii__  
><em>

**P.S : **Demi kepentingan cerita, nama Arthur akan banyak disebut dengan "Āsā," karena itu terima kasih untuk perhatiannya :D

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated for IHAFest January 2012: <strong>_Warmth_

* * *

><p>Anak itu, Āsā, tumbuh dengan sangat cepat. Pada awalnya ia hanyalah seorang bayi, yang tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, dan sekarang lihatlah ia, bocah itu sudah sangat besar, sudah bisa berjalan dan bahkan, gigi-giginya sudah mulai bertumbuh! Hal ini, tentu saja membuat Kiku, sebagai seorang ayah, merasakan <em>euphoria<em> yang tak bisa ia jelaskan, sekaligus sedih di saat yang bersamaan.

Dan ketika ini, ketika Kiku memperhatikan malaikat kecilnya, yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang di atas pangkuannya, perasaan hangat yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan pun, menyerbak keluar, tak bisa dihentikan, bagaikan sebuah tsunami yang menghanyutkan dirinya. Sang _Tengu_ tersenyum lembut, mengelus-elus untaian rambut emas di bawah jari jemarinya. Betapa ia telah bertumbuh, pikirnya, tetapi senyuman itu lenyap segera. Sirna, berubah menjadi sebuah cemberut yang menghiasi wajahnya yang takkan pernah menua. Ia terus mengelus-elus helaian rambut emas tersebut, terkadang-kadang beralih untuk bermain-main dengan sepasang alis tebal yang menghiasi wajah putranya. Sebuah alis aneh, yang tampak terlalu tebal dan terlalu gelap ketimbang rambut emasnya.

Āsā mengernyit, dan bergeliat di dalam tidurnya, tampak tidak menyukai perlakuan sang ayah, dan ia hanya mampu mengeluarkan suara kecil, menunjukan ketidak-sukaannya. Kiku kembali melambungkan senyumnya dan mendesah, membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh sang bocah. Terkadang, ia melupakan fakta kalau putranya sendiri adalah seorang manusia. Bagaimana makhluk fana itu bisa tumbuh dengan sangat cepat, terlalu cepat untuk keinginannya? Ia juga sudah tahu bahwa waktu mereka berdua berbeda, dan ketika anak itu akan tumbuh menjadi semakin dewasa kemudian menjadi tua, maka Kiku berbeda. Sang dewa tidak akan bisa bertumbuh, apalagi menjadi tua. Ia hanya akan berada di sana, menyaksikan kematian putranya, selagi ia menangis, dan untuk pertama kalinya membenci keabadian yang ia miliki.

Ya, suatu hari nanti akan tiba hari itu.

Ia memandang ke luar melalui celah-celah jendela, memperhatikan bunga-bunga Sakura yang tengah berguguran dengan indahnya. Mengingatkannya akan waktunya, waktu Āsā, akan berakhir dengan sangat cepat, bagaikan Sakura yang mekar, dan kemudian gugur. Kiku pun berbisik di dalam hati, sebuah bisikkan yang takkan pernah terdengar ke luar, yang takkan sampai di hadapan muka dunia.

'_Karena itulah, saya membenci manusia….'_

– ・–

'_Hei, _Kiku no kami, _mengapa kau tetap mengurus bocah itu? Kami pikir kau membenci manusia…'_

Kiku, sang _Tengu_, mendongak ke atas, menuju ke arah sebatang pohon Momiji, di mana seekor _youkai_... tidak, seorang dewa, sedang duduk bersandar pada dahan-dahan pohon tersebut. Ia tersenyum menyambut tamu yang tidak diundang itu.

"Wang Yao, ada keperluan apa kau datang ke mari?" Tanya Kiku dengan lembut, mata obsidiannya tidak pernah meninggalkan sosok Āsā, yang saat ini sudah berusia empat tahun, dan sudah mampu berlari-lari seorang diri. Tentu saja, ia masih memerlukan Kiku sebagai seorang pengawas, karena ia tetaplah manusia, dan kenyataan itu takkan pernah sirna walau berapa lama pun ia tinggal bersama dengan sang dewa.

Wang Yao, perwujudan seorang dewa hujan, yang adalah teman lama Kiku, memandang ke arah Āsā dengan penuh ketidak sukaan. Ia memang tidak pernah berubah, tetap sama seperti apa yang Kiku ingat beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, tetap tidak menyukai manusia. Tapi, rasa bencinya terhadap manusia sangatlah berbeda dengan sang dewa Cina tersebut. Kiku memilih untuk berinteraksi seminimal mungkin dengan mereka, tidak ada keinginan untuk membunuh atau menyakiti, tetapi pria itu, ia berbeda. Ia tidak akan segan-segan membunuh para manusia yang berani memandang dirinya. Karena itulah terkadang ia disebut sebagai dewa gila, seorang dewa pembantai manusia, dan sampai sejauh ini tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Wang kembali berbicara, menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang terdengar aneh di telinganya, mungkin karena aksen Mandarin yang kental.

'_Aku tidak mempunyai keperluan apa-apa,'_ mata hitamnya tetap tertuju kepada Āsā, dan Kiku, yang merasa khawatir, dalam sekejap telah berada di samping putranya tersebut, memeluknya dengan erat, selagi sayap putihnya bertindak sebagai pelindung, menutupi mereka berdua. _'Hanya saja, aku tertarik mendengar kabar kalau kau telah mabuk kepayang dengan bocah _manusia _itu.'_

Wang Yao tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Kiku sang pembenci manusia, sekarang mengangkat seorang anak manusia sebagai putranya.

Sungguh menggelikan.

Kiku mempererat dekapannya, sedangkan Āsā hanya memandang dengan bingung. Matanya berpindah-pindah, antara ayahnya, dan juga seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal, yang tengah duduk bersender di atas sebatang pohon.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau inginkan, Wang Yao, tetapi anak ini adalah milikku," Kiku menggeram, pembawaan dirinya yang selalu tenang kini berubah menjadi ganas, menjadi garang, sangat berlainan dengan dirinya yang biasanya.

Wang Yao tertawa. Tawanya menggelegar di tengah-tengah gunung yang nyaris tanpa penghuni, terkecuali para _youkai _serta _ayakashi_ yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia. '_Ha! Aku memperingatkanmu, Kiku._' ia meloncat tinggi ke udara, wajahnya perlahan-lahan berubah, disusul oleh tubuhnya kemudian. Angin mulai berhembus kencang, dan awan-awan hitam berkumpul di atas mereka, bergulung-gulung, menggumpal menjadi satu. Daun-daun berterbangan, dan Kiku memperhatikan wujud mantan kakaknya, yang mengalami perubahan drastis.

Apa yang awalnya terlihat seperti manusia biasa, sekarang telah berubah seutuhnya, seekor naga putih, dengan sisik-sisik keperakan yang menyelimuti dirinya, memberikan pancaran ilahi kepada wujud itu, dan Kiku terpana, karena sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah melihat sosok seindah naga tersebut.

'_Anak itu hanya akan membawa kematian bagimu,'_ tutur Yao. Suaranya berubah, menjadi lebih rendah, lebih seperti hewan yang menggeram. Meski begitu, Kiku tetap mengerti semua perkataannya, karena bagaimana pun juga, ia adalah seorang dewa.

Perlahan-lahan, langit di atas mereka terbuka, menjadi sebuah lubang cahaya, dimana sang naga segera melesat naik ke atas, menciptakan hempasan angin yang sangat besar pada dunia, membuat Kiku harus menutup matanya karena hempasan angin yang terlalu kuat.

Ketika ia membuka mata, semuanya telah menghilang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan Yao, atau pun juga gumpalan awan hitam. Hanya ada dirinya beserta dengan Āsā, yang ketika itu memandang dengan kagum ke arah langit, yang kembali berwarna biru cerah, tidak menyisakan isyarat sedikit pun akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kiku melepaskan dekapannya, memilih untuk berdiri dengan tegak kembali, dan memandang ke arah langit, memikirkan perkataan Yao.

Āsā yang berada di sampingnya, menarik-narik jubah _hakama_ yang pria itu kenakan, mata _emerald_-nya berbinar-binar, harus dengan keingintahuan. Dengan suara kekanak-kanakan, ia pun bertanya. "Ayah, ciapa olang itu?"

Kiku mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang buah hati, dan ia menggendong anak tersebut, membawanya masuk ke dalam kuil selagi ia berbicara dengan suara rendah, nyaris tanpa emosi.

"Pria itu adalah orang jahat. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, kau harus langsung berlari, mengerti Āsā?"

Āsā yang ketika itu tidak mengerti apa-apa, hanya mampu mengangguk saja. Di dalam pikirannya hanya tertanam fakta bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang pria jahat, dan ia tidak memikirkan alasan yang berada di baliknya.

Selagi Āsā tertidur dengan lelap di atas pangkuannya kala sore itu, Kiku tak bisa berhenti berpikir akan perkataan sahabat lamanya itu, dan juga akan kenyataan kalau putranya adalah seorang manusia. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, pada hari pertama ia memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak itu, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjalani hari-hari yang penuh kebahagiaan dengannya, tetapi bila seperti ini, apakah mustahil?

– ・–

Semakin hari, semakin hari, cintanya, kasih sayangnya menjadi semakin besar. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang yang seperti ini, bahkan kepada sesamanya―_youkai_ dan dewa-dewi―sekali pun. Dan Kiku tidak mengerti, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menahan kasih sayangnya itu, untuk menahan rasa takutnya kalau kelak ia akan ditinggalkan. Tidak, memikirkan bahwa ia akan ditinggalkan oleh Āsā saja sudah membuatnya merinding... apalagi... apalagi bila kelak ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau-kalau putranya itu _harus_ menua dan meninggal, dan ia hanya bisa melihat, tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa?

Tidak, ia harus melakukan sesuatu, sebelum _mereka_, makhluk-makhluk tak diinginkan melukai putranya. Kalau perlu ia akan memaksa para duyung untuk memberikan setetes air mata mereka, hanya agar putranya itu bisa hidup, bisa terus bersamanya.

Ya, bersama selamanya.

_Selamanya…_

– ・–

Meskipun ia masih kecil, tidaklah lebih dari tujuh tahun, Āsā tahu kalau ia _berbeda_ dengan mereka. Dengan ayahnya dan juga dengan teman-teman sepermainannya. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna emas, dan matanya berwarna hijau, bagai warna pepohonan yang dihujani oleh cahaya mentari pagi. Ia tidak membenci hal itu, tentu saja, ia mencintai warna matanya, tetapi ia membenci _dirinya_. Dari rambut emasnya, yang tampak sangat aneh bila dibandingkan dengan anak-anak _youkai _lainnya, ditambah dengan alisnya yang lebat. Hal itu tidak membantunya untuk berhenti menjadi subjek olok-olokan mereka.

'Āsā si aneh'

'Āsā yang lemah'

'Āsā si anak pungut'

Serta berbagai julukan menyedihkan lainnya, itulah nama-nama yang ia terima dari mereka, mereka yang ia sangka sebagai _teman-_nya. Tetapi ia salah, mereka hanya gemar mengolok-ngoloknya, karena tampaknya ia _sangat berbeda_ dengan mereka. Ia tidak memiliki gigi yang tajam, atau pun sayap yang besar dan indah. Ia juga tidak memiliki badan yang besar atau kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Bisa dikata ia sangatlah lemah. Ketika mereka semua berlomba lari, maka Āsā adalah _youkai_ terakhir yang sampai ke tempat tujuan. Ketika mereka mampu mengangkat bebatuan besar, Āsā hanya mampu mengangkat bebatuan sedang, dan ketika mereka menunjukan kemampuan spesial mereka, seperti hipnotis, mengeluarkan api rubah, atau pun juga meloncat sangat tinggi, maka ia tidak memiliki apa-apa.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

Ditambah lagi, ia tidak memilik kemiripan sedikit pun dengan ayahnya, _Kiku no kami_, seorang dewa gunung, satu-satunya _Tengu_ putih yang tersisa di dunia ini. Ayahnya adalah pria yang hebat, dan juga seorang dewa, dengan kuilnya tersendiri, dan ia adalah lelaki yang kuat dan digentari oleh para _youkai _di seluruh gunung! Bagaimana Āsā tidak merasa bangga?

Tetapi, ketimbang bangga, Āsā, justru merasa khawatir. Ia tidak merasa 'cocok' berada di sana. Dan ketidak-mampuannya, tidak membantu sama sekali.

Tentu saja, Kiku, sebagai seorang ayah yang baik, yang sangat mencintai putranya, akan tersenyum dan memilih untuk mengusap-ngusap rambut putranya ketimbang berbicara.

Ya, sama seperti saat ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu resah, Āsā?" Tanya Kiku, sedangkan putranya duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya, wajahnya merah karena marah, dan tampak jelas bahwa ia berusaha dengan keras untuk menahan kristal-kristal air yang mengancam keluar dari mata _emerald-_nya.

"Ayah, mengapa aku berbeda?" Kiku mendesah lagi, mendengar pertanyaan putranya yang sudah kesekian ribu kali ia lontarkan dalam interval waktu tiga bulan. Bukannya ia tidak ingin memberitahukan hal tersebut kepadanya, tetapi ia _tidak bisa_. Ia tidak ingin putranya merasa tersingkirkan di sana, dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengan... dengan para manusia yang sangat ia benci itu. Di dalam hati kecilnya―itu pun kalau ia masih hati―Kiku merasa sangat, teramat-amat, bersalah, berdosa terhadap putranya sendiri, darah dan dagingnya.

"Karena kau, putraku, adalah sesuatu yang jauh, jauh berbeda dibandingkan dengan mereka," Kiku menjawab, tersenyum, dengan harapan dapat menghilangkan keresahan di dalam hati Āsā. Tetapi anak berambut keemasan itu hanya memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung, tampak bahwa ia tidak sesungguhnya mengerti dengan perkataan sang dewa. Kiku mencoba sekali lagi, tangannya tak pernah meninggalkan untaian rambut halus berwarna keemasan itu.

"Āsā, tanpa kau ketahui, kau adalah suatu wujud yang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan mereka. Mereka semua―bahkan aku sekali pun―tidaklah penting bila di hadapanmu," Āsā menengadah, batu obsidian dan permata hijau saling bertemu.

"Karena itu Āsā, jangan bersedih. Kau memang berbeda, tetapi hal itulah yang membuatmu spesial, dan karena perbedaanmu itulah, kita bisa bertemu sekarang. Bukan begitu?" Kiku menarik lengan Āsā, membuat putranya memekik kaget, dan membenamkannya ke dalam dekapan hangat.

Āsā tidak bersuara, begitu pula dengan Kiku. Mereka terus berada dalam posisi tersebut, Āsā yang membenamkan kepalanya di dalam dekapan Kiku, dan sang ayah yang membenamkan wajahnya di dalam rambut keemasan milik putranya, menghirup aroma yang sangat ia kenal. Aroma teh merah dan juga cahaya mentari…

– ・–

Manusia.

Setiap ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, maka ekspresi pada wajah ayahnya akan berubah drastis. Sebuah sorot kebencian, tetapi juga rasa kasihan, dan sesuatu yang lain, yang tak bisa ia mengerti.

Mereka adalah makhluk yang lemah, dan egois.

Itulah kata-kata yang selalu ayahnya tanamkan, dan ia mempercayainya dengan segenap hati. Karena bila bukan ayahnya, siapa lagi yang harus ia percaya?

Tetapi pada suatu hari, pada usianya yang ke dua puluh tahun, pada malam musim gugur, pada hari ulang tahunnya. Ia sedang membersihkan gudang ketika itu, mengaduk-ngaduk berbagai macam barang-barang kuno dan tua, barang-barang yang tak pernah ia lihat atau pun ketahui namanya. Tangan kanannya memegang lentera, selagi tangan kirinya terus mencari-cari. Tetapi mencari apa? Ia hanya ingat bahwa ia bermimpi pada tengah malam, mengenai dua orang manusia. Seorang manusia pria dan seorang manusia wanita. Wajah mereka sangatlah samar, sang wanita yang tertutup oleh kerudung, hanya warna mata berwarna hijau yang tampak dari balik kegelapan yang adalah wajahnya, dan sang pria yang mengenakan topi bundar, dengan rambut keemasan yang sama seperti dengan dirinya. Dan di tengah-tengah mimpi itu, ketika ia ditinggalkan oleh mereka, dibuang, Āsā terbangun. Air mata mengucur dari sepasang matanya. Kemudian ia bergegas bangun, mengambil sebuah lentera, meninggalkan kehangatan yang bersarang dari _futon _-nya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa kalau jawaban tersebut akan ia temukan di dalam gudang.

Dan intuisinya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, terbukti benar. Ia menemukan sebuah _hakama_ kecil berwarna keabu-abuan yang sudah usang, termakan oleh waktu. Pada kerah pakaian itu, ia menemukan sebuah tulisan. Jemari-jemarinya menyentuh kain itu, mengikuti alur-alur tulisan tersebut. Namanya.

_Āsā_, di dalam katakana, yang berarti namanya bukanlah nama yang berasal dari Jepang, sebuah nama luar, nama serapan.

Kalau begitu dari manakah ia berasal kalau bukan dari Jepang?

Tentu saja, pada malam yang sama pula, untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan di hatinya, Āsā pun keluar dari kuil, menuruni gunung, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia menapakkan kakinya pada tanah manusia. Ia melihat rumah-rumah, dengan gaya yang aneh, yang tak pernah ia lihat selama ini. Rumah yang seakan-akan terdiri dari batu, dengan cahaya-cahaya yang jauh lebih terang dibandingkan dengan lentera.

Pada pinggir jalan, terdapat pilar-pilar batu dengan sulur-sulur aneh yang merekat di atasnya. Sulur itu tak tampak seperti sulur pepohonan, karena ia berwarna hitam. Tidak jauh dari pilar-pilar batu aneh itu, terdapat sebuah lentera terang, yang diletakkan jauh dari atas tanah. Apakah itu lentera buatan manusia, pikirnya, selagi ia memperhatikan lentera tersebut, berusaha mengenali bagaimana cara benda itu bisa mengeluarkan cahaya. Ia tidak melihat api, atau pun juga lilin. Kalau begitu apa yang bisa membuatnya bersinar?

Di satu sisi, ia terkejut dengan segala yang ia lihat, semuanya bagaikan sihir. Sihir yang sama seperti yang para sahabat _youkai_-nya mainkan di gunung, hanya saja lebih berbeda, lebih unik. Apakah ini sihir para manusia? Hatinya pun mulai bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rasanya tinggal di dalam rumah yang terbuat dari batu tersebut. Apakah manusia betul-betul makhluk yang lemah, bila mereka bisa melakukan sihir-sihir semacam ini?

Ia mengintip pada sebuah rumah, melalui sebuah jendela. Rumah itu terang, dengan berbagai macam orang yang berada di dalamnya. Banyak ornamen-ornamen dengan bentuk janggal yang ia temukan, tetapi para manusia itu lebih menarik perhatiannya. Mereka semua tertawa dan bersenang-senang, sebuah rumah yang tampak bahagia, Āsā pun merasakan sebuah kehangatan menyelimuti hatinya. Apakah manusia lain juga seperti ini?

Dengan sebuah ketetapan hati, Āsā pun berjalan mengelilingi berbagai macam rumah, melihat isi dari rumah tersebut. Nyaris semua isinya tampak biasa saja, membosankan. Para manusia, yang berperawakan sama seperti dirinya, nyaris tidak bersosialisasi satu sama lain, sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, dan hal ini membuat Āsā kebingungan. Kemana hilangnya kebahagiaan dan kehangatan yang ia lihat tadi?

Sebuah rumah, tanpa cahaya lentera sedikit pun, dan dengan halaman yang kotor seakan-akan tak pernah dibersihkan, membuatnya tertarik. Ia mengintip ke dalam, memicingkan matanya agar ia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. Mata hijaunya seakan-akan tampak bersinar di dalam kegelapan, sebelum ia mendengar suara teriakan. Suara itu melengking tinggi dan halus, sedangkan yang satu lagi, sebuah suara teriakan yang menggelegar. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di dalam, hanya dua buah figur, yang saling bertentangan.

Logam. Ia melihat sesuatu yang tampaknya seperti logam, berkelebat di dalam kegelapan, terkena pantulan lentera yang berada di jalan. Mata hijaunya terbelak, ketika salah satu dari figur tersebut, sebuah figur yang lebih kecil, mengangkat logam itu tinggi-tinggi, dan menghantamkannya ke arah wujud yang lain. Suara sesuatu yang dirobek, disusul dengan suara teriakan yang seakan-akan tertahan di dalam kerongkongan. Āsā bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah itu. Tubuhnya ingin berlari, tetapi apa daya, kakinya seakan-akan tertanam ke dalam bumi, dililit oleh akar-akar tak kasat mata.

Wujud tersebut terus menusuk, menusuk dan menusuk, hingga tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari dalam rumah tersebut. Lalu Āsā berlari, secepat mungkin, seakan-akan untaian akar-akar yang melilit kakinya telah hilang, terbakar, tergantikan dengan perasaan takut dan ngeri. Wujud itu melihatnya, salah satu dari mereka menyadari keberadaannya, dan menatapnya tepat di mata, hawa membunuh tersirat dengan jelas di balik mata merah yang menatap mata hijaunya.

Āsā terus berlari, menggerakan kedua kakinya sekuat mungkin, secepat mungkin dalam hidupnya. Ia tahu figur itu mengikutinya, figur seorang perempuan manusia, dengan wajah berlinangan darah―bukan darah miliknya, melainkan milik seseorang yang telah ditikam tersebut―sembari membawa-bawa sebuah pisau pada tangannya. Wanita itu mengikutinya, membuntutinya bahkan setelah ia masuk ke dalam gunung, menghilang di tengah-tengah hutan yang lebat. Ia tetap diikuti.

Jantungnya berdetak keras, seakan-akan hendak meledak ke luar dari dalam tulang rusuknya, membebaskannya dari penjara yang disebut tubuh, sedangkan tubuhnya panas, kekurangan oksigen dan juga kelelahan.

Āsā terus mendaki gunung itu, hingga tiba di hadapan sebuah tangga yang panjang, tangga menuju kuil, tangga menuju rumahnya dan semoga saja, tangga yang menuju kepada keselamatan. Ia terus mendaki naik, tak berani melirik ke belakang, takut kalau-kalau manusia itu masih mengikutinya.

Semuanya terasa sangat cepat, ia mendaki, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dan juga khawatir yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar, dan bersembunyi di dalam _futon_-nya dan memejamkan mata.

Ia takut, takut kepada makhluk itu, manusia. Ia tidak menyangka, kalau mereka bisa menjadi sebegitu menakutkan, membunuh sesuatu seakan-akan hal itu adalah hal yang mudah. Tubuhnya gemetar, dan keringat dingin mengucur dari kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa panas seakan-akan nyaris terbakar.

Ia benci manusia. Ia benci mereka semua. Tetapi hal yang paling ia takutkan, adalah kenyataan kalau mungkin, ia adalah salah satu dari mereka, para makhluk lemah yang hanya bisa menyakiti sesamanya.

Semenjak itu, Āsā tidak pernah tertarik lagi kepada manusia, atau pun pergi ke desa mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

– ・–

Dua dekade sudah berlalu, semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, bayi yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya, dan sang dewa gunung yang membenci manusia. Suatu pertemuan yang nyaris mustahil di dunia ini, tetapi itulah hal yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Sekarang, Āsā telah menjadi seorang manusia dewasa. Ia telah bertumbuh, dari seorang anak kecil yang cengeng dan penakut, berubah menjadi seorang pria cakap dan mampu melaksanakan nyaris apa saja tanpa bantuan. Sebagai seorang ayah, Kiku merasa bangga terhadap hal ini. Tetapi semakin ia perhatikan, putranya itu, sekarang seorang lelaki hebat, memiliki harga diri yang terlalu tinggi. Terlalu tinggi baginya sampai ia memilih untuk terluka, dibandingkan meminta pertolongan. Kiku sudah beberapa kali mencoba menyampaikan keinginannya, bahwa ia boleh meminta tolong kalau ia kesusahan dan tidak mampu, tetapi Āsā hanya mengacuhkannya. Mengatakan bahwa ia lebih dari cukup untuk menangani beberapa masalahnya sendiri. Kiku hanya mendesah, lelah dengan perilaku tersebut.

Āsā sendiri, sekarang, ia telah berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, bila diukur dengan penanggalan tahun manusia. Bagi seorang dewa sepertinya hal itu tidak terlalu penting, tetapi terkadang ia akan diingatkan, oleh kejadian-kejadian _kecil_, bahwa putranya adalah seorang manusia. Dan sebagaimana pun ia membenci hal tersebut, putranya adalah putranya, dan kelak, ia berhak tahu darimana asalnya sendiri. Walau Kiku yakin ia takkan memberitahukan fakta itu dalam waktu dekat.

Sekali lagi perkiraannya salah.

Pada suatu hari, dua, atau tiga bulan yang lalu, ia mulai melihat keaneahan pada diri putranya. Putranya itu lebih mudah marah, ia menjadi tidak tenang, seakan-akan resah akan sesuatu, dan ia sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk merenung sendirian. Bukannya hal itu adalah hal yang berbeda, dengan kesehariannya, tetapi Āsā tidak biasanya seperti itu. Ia memang mencintai ketenangan, sama seperti dirinya, tetapi putranya itu tidak bisa ditinggalkan diam tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Setidaknya ia harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk menghasilkan sesuatu yang produktif. Entah apakah membaca buku, membuat rajutan-rajutan dengan pola dan motif yang aneh, serta menikmati waktu berdua mereka dengan meminum teh, sembari memperhatikan daun-daun yang berguguran. Tetapi, kata merenung adalah kata yang jauh dari dirinya.

Karena itulah, pada suatu hari Kiku pun bertanya kepada Āsā, berusaha mencari jawaban atas sifat tidak biasa dari putranya itu. Āsā, tentu saja, sebagai seorang dewasa yang keras kepala, berusaha mengelak, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu berlalu begitu saja.

Akhirnya Āsā menyerah, dan ia pun memuntahkan semua keresahannya, dalam sebuah amukan marah. Dan Kiku tidak tahu, bila ia harus kaget atau tidak. Āsā resah, putranya resah, karena sepertinya ia mulai menyadari kalau ia adalah seorang manusia, yang menurut Āsā, hanyalah makhluk tidak berguna, hanyalah sampah. Darimana ia menyadarinya? Mudah, jawab Āsā di tengah-tengah teriakan amarahnya. Ia berubah, ia bertambah dewasa, menua, sedangkan ayahnya, Kiku sang dewa, ia tetap saja bertubuh seperti itu. Tidak mengalami perubahan fisik sedikit pun, tetap tampak muda sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

Kiku berusaha menenangkannya, tetapi tanpa hasil, Āsā terus melontarkan amarahnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, semua perkataannya, semua upayanya untuk menenangkan putranya itu, bagi Āsā hanyalah sebuah kata-kata manis tanpa arti. Dan mereka berdua menangis, yang satu, seorang manusia menangisi dirinya yang tidak berguna, dan yang lainnya, seorang dewa, menangisi kelemahannya untuk yang kesekian kali. Bila saja ia bukan dewa, dan putranya bukanlah manusia, mungkin hubungan mereka akan lebih mudah….

– ・–

Semenjak itu, mereka tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi, takut kalau-kalau hubungan yang telah susah payah mereka bangun akan kembali menjadi ketiadaan, hanya karena sebuah permasalahan, yaitu manusia.

Karena itulah, ketika Āsā menemukan seorang pria manusia yang terluka di tengah-tengah hutan, ia tidak berani melaporkannya kepada Kiku. Ia ingin menolong pria itu hanya karena kasihan, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan ia takut terhadap pria yang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Tidak jauh dari tubuh penuh luka manusia tersebut, terdapat sebuah _youkai_ raksasa dengan tubuh yang terbuat dari besi, tengah ditelan oleh kobaran api. Ia mengenali _youkai_ tersebut. Itu adalah _youkai_ dengan tubuh besi yang dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu menjatuhkan bola-bola yang bisa meledak di atas rumah para manusia. Bahkan, serangan ledakan dari para _youkai _bersayap itu, pernah mengenai kuil tempat ia tinggal, bila ketika itu ayahnya tidak segera memasang _kekkai,_ mungkin saja sekarang ia sudah wafat.

Berdasarkan jejak darah yang ia perhatikan, antara sang pria terluka dengan _youkai_ besi itu, Āsā bisa menyatakan kalau pria itu berasal dari dalam _youkai_ tersebut, yang bisa memiliki dua arti. Antara _youkai_ itu berusaha untuk menyerang sang manusia, yang berakhir dengan kematiannya, dan juga bila manusia itu bisa mengendalikan makhluk tersebut. Pilihan yang kedua jelas mustahil, karena ia tidak merasakan kekuatan sihir dari manusia itu, dan tentu saja, mengurangi kemungkinan pria itu bisa melukai, apalagi membunuh _youkai_ raksasa itu menjadi nol persen. Yang kemudian, hanya menyisakan pilihan yang selanjutnya, yang menurutnya juga nyaris mustahil, disebabkan oleh alasan yang pertama, pria itu tidak memiliki ilmu sihir sedikit pun.

Dan sekarang inilah ia, sedang berpikir, mempertimbangkan pilihan yang tepat dalam situasi seperti ini, selagi manusia itu terluka di hadapannya. Ia ingin menolongnya, dengan salah satu alasannya adalah, ia tidak pernah melihat seorang manusia dengan warna rambut yang sama seperti dirinya, keemasan. Dan hal itu membuatnya tertarik, dan tentu saja membangkitkan rasa penasarannya, karena inilah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seorang manusia yang seperti itu.

Akhirnya, setelah berpikir dan berkutat, serta setelah banyak menyeret seorang manusia terluka, Āsā berhasil meminta izin kepada Kiku, untuk merawat manusia itu, setidaknya hingga ia sembuh. Kiku, tentu saja, sebagai seorang pembenci manusia, sangat menolak hal tersebut. Tetapi setelah Āsā memohon dan berjanji kalau ia akan mengusir pria itu ketika ia sembuh, akhirnya Kiku pun tak bisa mengatakan tidak. Mungkin ia memang sudah melunak, atau putranya adalah kelemahan terbesarnya, ia tidak tahu.

Semenjak itu, Āsā terus merawat manusia tersebut. Pria itu mengalami luka yang cukup parah, memar pada kepalanya, tulang yang patah pada tangan kanannya, dan juga pendarahan di beberapa tempat. Tetapi tidak ada yang tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh seorang dewa bukan? Sebab itulah yang Kiku lakukan, atas desakkan putranya sendiri. Kebenciannya kepada manusia, membatasi sihir penyembuhnya, sehingga ia hanya menyembuhkan luka-luka internal seperti pendarahan, dan juga patah tulang.

Sisanya? Biarkan saja Āsā yang mengurus, karena sepertinya ia sangat tertarik, walau pun itu bertentangan dengan kehendak sang ayah.

– ・–

Keesokan harinya, pemuda itu pun terbangun, sehat seakan-akan ia tidak pernah terluka sedikit pun, sebuah fakta yang membuat Kiku sedikit jengkel.

Nama pria manusia itu adalah Alfred Jones, seorang pilot dari sebuah negara yang berada jauh di barat, bernama Amerika. Tampaknya Jepang dan negara tersebut sedang berperang, menyebabkan banyaknya pesawat perang... Ah, jadi rupanya itu nama _youkai _bertubuh besi tersebut, yang distasiunkan tidak jauh dari gunung tempat Āsā dan Kiku tinggal, sebuah gunung yang memisahkan kubu Jepang dengan kubu penyerang.

Āsā yang tidak pernah mengenal manusia secara dekat, sangatlah tertarik dengan Alfred, terutama dengan kehidupannya di negara bernama Amerika tersebut. Tentu saja, Alfred, yang menganggap dirinya seorang pahlawan, dan juga seorang patriot, dengan senang hati menceritakan semua hal yang ia ketahui mengenai dunia luar. Pada awalnya, sang _American_ cukup terkejut, ketika mengetahui Āsā tinggal seorang diri di gunung tersebut. Āsā menganggapnya aneh, memandangnya dengan pandangan menuduh, kedua buah aliasnya―yang disangka sebagai ulat bulu mati oleh Alfred―mengerut ke depan, dan bibirnya berubah menjadi sebuah cemberut.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" Ia menunjuk, ke arah Kiku yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah bantal, segelas _ocha_ berada di dalam genggamannya. Ia berusaha untuk menikmati siang hari di musim panas yang cukup terik ini, tetapi, Alfred dan Āsā yang saling bertengkar, tampaknya tidak membantu.

Alfred memandang Āsā dengan pandangan seolah-olah pemuda itu gila, dan ia mendengus, berusaha menahan gelagak tawanya. Perutnya geli, dan air mata nyaris mengalir keluar dari kedua permata birunya. Yang ia lihat di hadapannya, hanyalah sebuah kuil Jepang yang sudah rusak, nyaris roboh, dengan seorang penghuninya yang tidak mengetahui apa pun mengenai dunia luar, dan seekor burung gagak putih yang ia panggil Kiku, ayahnya.

Mungkin pria itu sudah gila, pikir Alfred, terlalu lama berada di dalam sebuah gunung sunyi tanpa kehidupan, jelas membuat pria tersebut tidak bisa berpikir waras. Ditambah lagi, ia sepertinya bukan orang Jepang sejati, bila diperhatikan dari perawakannya yang cukup tinggi, rambut keemasan yang hanya sedikit lebih gelap dibandingkan dirinya, tulang hidungnya yang mancung dan tinggi, serta kulitnya yang terlalu pucat meskipun ia mengaku menghabiskan separuh dari waktunya bermandikan sinar mentari. Pria itu bukan orang Jepang, kalau pun memang betul, setidaknya ia merupakan keturunan seseorang yang berasal dari Eropa. Lagipula, catat Alfred, ia jelas-jelas tidak tampak seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya, dengan kulit kekuningan, tubuh pendek, dan juga mata yang sepertinya hanya segaris.

Tidak, Āsā berbeda dari mereka.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan!" Āsā menggeram, dan Alfred menemukan dirinya tidak ingin dibuang di tengah gunung oleh penolong jiwanya, akhirnya berhenti tertawa, dan menunjuk balik ke arah gagak albino yang tengah bertengger di atas sebuah bantal, segelas _ocha_ hangat berada di hadapannya.

Pemandangan yang aneh.

"Tidak, Āsā, berkali-kali aku melihatnya, yang ada di hadapanku hanyalah seekor gagak putih dan segelas _ocha_ hangat, tidak lebih," tuturnya dengan aksen Jepang yang terdengar aneh dan dipaksakan. Sebagai seorang pilot Amerika, ia diwajibkan untuk setidaknya belajar bahasa Jepang sehari-hari, siapa tahu mereka mengalami masalah darurat, tentu saja, meski ia mengerti bahasa _mereka_―musuhnya, apa pun yang terjadi, Alfred takkan pernah―memikirkannya saja ia sudah marah―membocorkan rahasia negaranya, bahkan bila ia harus mati sekali pun.

Dan seketika itu juga, ketika Āsā mendengar jawabannya, raut wajah pemuda itu berubah, dari yang awalnya sebuah ekspresi marah, berganti menjadi ekspresi kaget, dan kemudian menetap pada ekspresi sedih, seakan-akan ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Pria beralis tebal itu bergumam, mengutarakan 'maaf' berkali-kali, dan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, 'oh iya, kau kan manusia' dan Alfred menganggap hal itu aneh, karena ia adalah seorang manusia, dan Āsā tidaklah jauh berbeda dibandingkan itu.

Selagi kedua orang manusia itu saling diam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada satu sama lain, Kiku hanya mampu memandang dari balik matanya yang setengah tertutup, masih sambil menikmati _ocha_ hangat di dalam gelas tembikar. Manusia itu, Alfred, tidak akan mampu melihatnya. Terkadang ia melupakan fakta kalau ia hanya bisa dilihat oleh manusia berkekuatan gaib…

– ・–

Beberapa hari berlalu, ataukah minggu, Āsā tidak memikirkannya. Waktu di gunung yang biasanya terasa membosankan dan berjalan secara perlahan, sekarang terasa cepat, teramat-amat cepat bagi kesukaannya, dan semua ini adalah berkat Alfred Jones, seorang pilot petarung Amerika, yang tengah menjalani rehabilitasi.

Alfred, tentu saja, ingin kembali secepatnya. Sayangnya, setiap kali ia berjalan ke luar, melewati gerbang kuil, menuruni tangga, menyusuri jalan dan melewati hutan, ia hanya akan sampai pada tempat yang sama, kuil itu sendiri. Seolah-olah terdapat sebuah magnet tak terlihat, yang selalu menariknya kembali pada tempat itu. Berkali-kali ia mencoba, pada malam hari, ketika Āsā tengah terpejam, dan ia tetap tak bisa keluar. Setiap ia melakukan tindakan tersebut, gerak-geriknya akan selalu diawasi oleh gagak putih peliharaan Āsā, Kiku. Hal itu selalu membuatnya bergidik, karena Alfred yakin, unggas itu bukanlah unggas biasa. Pada akhirnya, pada malam ke tujuh, Alfred memutuskan untuk menyerah, dan menyerahkan dirinya kepada nasib, membiarkan luka-lukanya sembuh dengan sendirinya, mungkin kelak ia akan bisa keluar, bila ia bertanya kepada Āsā.

Pria itu membuatnya tertarik, dengan segala kekonyolannya... Ah, bukannya Āsā adalah pria yang _konyol_, justru jauh dari itu, ia adalah pria yang serius. Hanya saja terkadang Alfred akan menemukan Āsā berbicara sendiri, tidak kepada siapa-siapa serta menganggap manusia sebagai spesimen teraneh sedunia, dan semua hal tersebut membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergidik, diiringi dengan perutnya yang terasa melilit karena khawatir di saat yang sama. Untuk meringkas semuanya, Āsā adalah sebuah kepribadian yang unik, dan semakin hari sang pilot menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan pria tersebut, semakin banyak pula ia menemukan hal-hal menarik dari sahabatnya itu. Ya, Alfred menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat, karena ia telah menyelamatkannya, bahkan menampung dirinya!

"Jadi, seperti itulah kampung halamanku, menarik bukan?" Tanya Alfred, matanya berbinar-binar setiap kali membicarakan rumahnya di Amerika, dan hal tersebut tak pernah gagal memupuhkan rasa ingin tahunya.

Āsā mengangguk, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, selainkan sepatah-dua kata 'Ya, menarik' atau 'Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu terjadi? Tidak adakah sihir di sana?' dan beberapa 'Kalian manusia memang makhluk yang aneh'. Tetapi Alfred tak tampak terlalu peduli, tentu saja, Āsā akan terus bertanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya dengan komentar-komentar tajam atau pun pedas.

Tetapi, diantara semua komentar-komentar tajam, yang terkadang berada pada garis batas menyayat hati, ia tahu kalau Āsā sesungguhnya sangat tertarik dengan manusia. Bayangkan saja, usianya sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, lebih tua empat tahun dari Alfred, tetapi pria itu tidak pernah berkomunikasi kepada manusia satu pun! Alfred adalah manusia pertama yang bisa ia ajak berkomunikasi, tetapi bukan manusia pertama yang ia jumpai.

Dan Alfred, sebagai seseorang yang optimis, dan juga seorang _hero_, merasa kalau ia harus menyelamatkan pria kesepian itu! Membawanya kembali kepada peradaban, dan tentu saja, mengenalkannya pada keindahan _hidup_. Ia pun berteriak, dengan permata biru yang berbinar-binar, tak sabar dengan hal-hal yang bisa ia lakukan, yang bisa _mereka_ lakukan bersama di kota. Ia berdiri, menghempaskan tangannya ke udara, seakan-akan ia sudah membulatkan pikirannya, mengejutkan Āsā yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku akan membawamu, Āsā! Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Amerika, dimana kau bisa mempelajari manusia sesukamu!" Teriak Alfred, sembari memandang ke arah mentari yang terbenam.

Untuk sementara Āsā tertegun, tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, terlalu shock untuk bisa membangun komentar pedas untuk sang _American_.

Ia terus tersenyum, senyumannya menyebar dari ujung mulut ke ujung yang lain, rambut keemasannya, yang tampak lebih indah dibandingkan milik Āsā, bermandikan oleh cahaya mentari senja. Indah, sebuah pemandangan yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan.

Alfred berbalik, memandang ke arahnya, senyuman tak pernah goyah, dan berhasil menciptakan rona merah bersemu yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sang pilot petarung, Alfred, membungkukkan badannya, dan menarik Āsā ke atas, membuatnya berdiri bersama-sama, mata mereka saling memandang, hijau hutan dengan biru langit.

Awal mulanya, wajah Āsā hanya terlihat kosong, ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca, dan semakin lama mereka saling memandang, perasaan khawatir semakin menyelimuti hati sang _American_. Tetapi semua itu menghilang segera, bagai awan hitam yang tertiup angin, berganti menjadi hari yang cerah, ketika Āsā tersenyum kepadanya, rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Dan ia berbisik, dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar bagi lingkungan sekitar mereka, tetapi tidak bagi Alfred, tidak pernah untuk Alfred.

"Aku mau," bisiknya, dengan suara yang amat perlahan dan kecil, diikuti oleh sebuah anggukan kecil, anggukan setuju. Alfred tak tahu harus berkata apa, hatinya meluap-luap, perasaan bahagia dan tak sabar menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Ia memeluk Āsā, mendekapnya di dalam kehangatan tubuhnya, terlalu senang untuk bisa menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, dan Āsā? Ia tidak memberontak, seperti apa yang pikirannya perintahkan, melainkan tangannya hanya melingkar pada punggung sang manusia lelaki, merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimutinya, sebuah kehangatan yang berbeda dengan ketika ia dipeluk oleh ayahnya. Bau mentari, dan sesuatu yang terbakar, residu dari sebuah kecelakaan. Āsā tidak mempedulikannya, ia terus membenamkan kepalanya di dalam kehangatan tersebut, mencari dan menginginkan lebih…

– ・–

Pernyataan itu menubruknya bagaikan sebuah anak panah, membakar, dan juga menyakitkan tubuhnya, entah mengapa.

"Āsā, aku tak ingin kau terlalu dekat dengan manusia itu."

Sang pemilik sepasang mata berwarna _emerald_ itu tak bisa merespon, terlalu bingung untuk membentuk kata-kata, dan hatinya terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan jawaban mau pun alasan dibalik semua ini.

Mulutnya berucap, berusaha tertawa, mengharapkan hal itu adalah sebuah lelucon bodoh yang ayahnya ciptakan, tetapi ia gagal.

"Manusia? Maksud ayah Alfred?"

Belum satu hari berlalu semenjak kedua pria berambut keemasan itu kembali dari menyaksikan matahari yang tenggelam, tidak beberapa jam yang lalu, mereka berdua tertawa-tawa, membayangkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa mereka hadapi di masa depan, ketika Āsā akan pergi ke dunia manusia, ke Amerika bersama dengan Alfred.

Kiku menegak tehnya, merasakan rasa panas cairan tersebut serta rasa pahit yang makin lama kian menghilang, apakah indera pengecapnya sudah menjadi kusam?

Mata hitam pekatnya, bagaikan sebuah batu obsidian memantau Āsā, memperhatikan gerak-gerik putranya itu, melihat perubahan raut wajah yang sangat cepat. Sepertinya ia telah membuat keputusan yang keliru.

Meletakkan cawan tembikarnya, Kiku pun berkata, "Ya, manusia itu. Ia membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu."

Mulutnya termegap-megap, terkejut dengan perkataan ayahnya. Wajahnya memerah akibat kemarahan yang ia tahan, ia ingin melontarkan kemarahannya, mengatakan kalau hal itu tidak rasional, dan bahwa ia dan Alfred adalah dua orang sahabat, sahabat manusianya yang pertama, tetapi pikiran-pikiran itu tak pernah meninggalkan mulutnya, terlebih lagi menjadi sebuah kalimat nyata.

Pada akhirnya, pria itu adalah ayahnya, seorang ayah yang baik, ayah yang dihormatinya, lelaki yang ia cintai, _keluarganya_. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan segala perkataan marah itu, kalau memang ia bisa melakukannya, hal itu hanya akan membuktikan betapa tidak tahu diri putra yang telah sang dewa besarkan selama dua dekade ini. Ia tidak bisa membuat ayahnya lebih terluka lagi dibandingkan ini, tetapi seperti seorang manusia, sebagai seseorang dengan perasaan, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya pun berlainan dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Āsā menghentakkan kakinya, sepasang mata hijaunya yang membara akan kemarahan menatap mata obisidian milik sang dewa, ia mengucapkan sesuatu, dan hal itu membuat sang _Tengu_ terkejut, kilasan sedih dan luka terpancar dari balik matanya, dan ia menjatuhkan cawan tembikar yang tengah ia pegang, cairan yang berada di dalamnya tumpah kemana-mana, selagi Kiku menyaksikan figur putranya yang berlari menjauh.

"_Ayah, aku juga seorang manusia…"_

Setetes, dua tetes, yang lalu bertambah menjadi sebuah jejak hangat yang berasal dari matanya. Dari awal ia telah keliru, tidak akan ada hal yang baik dengan pertemanan putranya dan seorang manusia. Sang dewa menyesali perbuatannya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari itu, menyesali kenyataan kalau ia sudah menyelamatkan manusia yang terluka itu, demi kebahagiaan anaknya.

Dan hal yang paling ia sesali, adalah sesakit apa pun hatinya, seperih apa pun perkataan yang ia terima, ia tidak bisa membenci pertemuannya dengan sang bayi, seorang bayi yang ia pungut, persis dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu.

– ・–

Āsā terus berlari, melewati jalan setapak, melewati hutan-hutan, dan pepohonan yang sangat familiar baginya. Bila rumahnya berada di dalam gunung, maka hutanlah pekarangan tempat ia bermain. Ia mengetahui segala seluk-beluknya, mengetahui segala jalan pintas, dan segala jenis pepohonan, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menandinginya dalam menemukan tempat persembunyian, jauh di dalam hutan.

Ia berlari terus, menghiraukan keadaan malam, dan angin dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ia menghiraukan kakinya yang sudah lelah, serta nafasnya yang bagaikan terbakar, hingga sampailah ia pada suatu daerah di dalam hutan. Sebuah pembukaan di dalam hutan, dengan danau kecil yang berada di tengah-tengahnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu tempat itu, tentu saja, karena Āsā tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada siapa pun, bahkan kepada Kiku, meski ia yakin kalau pria tua itu tahu mengenai keberadaan tempat tersebut.

Āsā mendesah lelah, memandangi refleksi rembulan yang berada di atas air. Ia menyukai tempat itu karena berbagai alasan, dan pemandangan yang ia lihat, adalah salah satu alasan utama mengapa ia selalu menemukan dirinya kembali ke tempat tersebut.

Tetapi sekarang ia membenci pemandangan itu. Ia membenci gunung yang ia tinggali, dan hutan tempat ia menghabiskan waktu. Ia lelah, terkurung di dalam sebuah gunung yang sama selama kehidupan yang ia ingat. Pada awalnya ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan di dunia luar, tempat hidup para manusia tak tahu diri, tetapi setelah bertemu dengan sang pilot, Alfred, pandangannya berubah, dan ia ingin keluar, untuk pertama kalinya, dari gunung ini, dan melihat keindahan dunia.

Eropa dan Afrika, Amerika dan Asia. Ia ingin melihatnya, berbagai macam kebudayaan, berbagai macam pemandangan, hal-hal menarik yang takkan pernah bisa ia saksikan bila ia tetap berdiam di dalam gunung ini, tak ingin maju.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, tak mempedulikan pakaiannya yang menjadi kotor terkena rerumputan dan tanah. Angin lembut membelai untaian keemasan yang bersarang di atas kepalanya. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri, dan mungkin tidak harus memikirkan apa-apa lagi, karena ia lelah, teramat lelah hingga ia ingin memejamkan matanya, dan mungkin tertidur saja di sana hingga esok hari.

Āsā merebahkan tubuhnya, membiarkan kesejukan tanah pegunungan meresap ke dalam tubuhnya yang masih panas karena berlari. Ia memejamkan matanya, membayangkan ilusi akan kepergiannya ke dunia luar. Ia membayangkan negeri penuh dengan kastil, dengan hewan-hewan yang tak pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya, dan…

Manusia.

Matanya terbuka ketika ia merasakan bayangan bernaung di atas wajahnya, dan ia terkejut ketika melihat sepasang permata berwarna biru langit tengah memandangi dirinya, ketidak-sukaan bernaung pada wajah sang _American_.

Āsā hanya memandangnya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, mengapa Alfred bisa berada di sini? Ia tidak pernah membawanya ke mari, atau menceritakan keberadaan tempat ini kepadanya, lalu, bagaimana mungkin?

Mulutnya baru saja akan berucap, mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bertumpuk di dalam kepalanya, sebelum Alfred menjawab pertanyaan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Aku diberitahu oleh seekor gagak putih," jawabnya singkat, tak ada sifat santai atau pun kekanak-kanakan yang ia tunjukan kali ini. Hanya ada keseriusan. Āsā tidak mengatakan apa-apa, mengisyaratkan Alfred untuk melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Aku terkejut ketika tidak menemukan siapa pun di kuil, jadi aku mencarimu, tetapi siapa yang bisa kutanya kalau gunung ini tak berpenghuni?" Ia melanjutkan, "Untunglah Kiku, gagak peliharaanmu itu menunjukkan jalan ke sini, gagak yang pintar memang, dan hei, aku berhasil menemukanmu!"

Keseriusannya menghilang, dengan cepat tergantingan dengan keceriaan yang sangat khas dengan diri sang pilot. Senyumannya sangat menawan, seperti sebuah cahaya di tengah kegelapan, dan Āsā menemukan dirinya bagaikan seekor ngengat yang terhipnotis oleh keindahan cahaya itu.

Alfred menghilang dari pandangannya, tetapi ia tahu pria itu tidak pergi. Justru sebaliknya, Alfred merebahkan dirinya di samping Āsā, memandang ke arah bintang-bintang yang tengah bersinar, berkelap-kelip seakan-akan menyambut mereka. Alfred selalu menyukai bintang semenjak kecil, terutama rasi bintang Libra yang melambangkan keadilan.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk ke berbagai macam arah yang berada di atas langit, mengarah kepada rasi-rasi bintang, Vega dan Altair yang berkelap-kelip di langit. Ia menceritakan, mengenai semua hal yang ia ketahui mengenai rasi bintang, mengenai cahaya bintang yang sampai ke bumi itu belum tentu nyata, karena waktunya yang sangat jauh, bintang yang mereka lihat mungkin saja sudah tiada. Sedangkan Āsā, ia hanya memejamkan mata, wajahnya terlihat tenang, sembari mendengarkan segala pembicaraan satu arah milik Alfred, yang terkadang akan ia balas dengan sebuah dengusan, apa bila kisah yang ia ceritakan cukup menarik, atau dengan beberapa buah anggukan.

Setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, akhirnya Alfred berhenti, kehabisan ide untuk dibicarakan. Kepalanya memiring ke samping, memandang ke arah Āsā, selagi tubuhnya tetap merebah. Āsā, yang menyadari kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan, melakukan hal yang sama ke arah Alfred, alisnya mengkerut seolah-olah ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Apa yang terjadi?'_ Tanyanya tanpa suara, tetapi Āsā bisa mengerti melalui gerakkan bibir saja.

Āsā mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menatap ke arah langit, sedangkan Alfred, dengan sabar tetap menunggu jawabannya. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka, hanya desahan nafas dan juga suara para jangkrik yang saling memanggil satu sama lain.

Akhirnya, setelah penantian yang lama bagi Alfred, Āsā bangkit duduk, kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai penopang beratnya. Ia mulai berucap, dengan suara kecil tanpa emosi, "Aku," ia mendesah, memikirkan perkataan apa yang sebaiknya ia ucapkan.

Alfred melakukan hal yang sama, bangkit duduk, mata biru yang menanti-nanti tetap terfokus pada Āsā, tak pergi kemana-mana.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu," akhirnya telah ia katakan, berita menyedihkan itu. Ada perasaan sedih pada dirinya ketika ia harus mengakui kenyataan itu. Mata Alfred membelak, tidak menduga akan mendengar hal tersebut dari mulut seseorang, yang tidak beberapa lama yang lalu, berkata ingin pergi menuju ke kampung halamannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Alfred mencengkram pundak Āsā, memaksa sang pria untuk berbalik, menghadap dirinya. Permata hijau yang sedih bertemu dengan berlian biru, dan Āsā memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap sahabatnya sendiri.

"Seperti kataku," bisiknya, "Aku tak bisa pergi Alfred, tidak sekarang dan... tidak selama-lamanya."

Ia melanjutkan, ketika tidak mendengar respon sedikit pun dari pria yang lebih muda. "Aku tidak bisa pergi, ayah tidak mengizinkannya."

"Ayah?" Alfred berucap ulang. Āsā kembali memandang menuju berlian biru, yang ketika ini tampak marah, tampak lebih gelap dibandingkan warna yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau takkan percaya, Alfred, tapi _aku_ bisa melihat mereka, baik kau suka atau tidak, mereka ada Alfred!" Āsā berkata dengan panik, membuat sang kelahiran Amerika bingung, dan terkejut. "Mereka, makhluk yang tak bisa dilihat oleh matamu, aku bisa melihatnya, bahkan berkomunikasi dengan mereka!"

Air mata mulai mengucur turun dari pipinya, ia tidak membenci kekuatannya, sebaliknya, ia mencintai kekuatan itu, tetapi percuma, seorang manusia seperti Alfred takkan pernah mengerti, takkan pernah melihat apa yang telah ia lihat dan rasakan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Āsā?" Dibawah pandangan khawatir sang _American_, Āsā tidak menjawa apa-apa. Akhirnya, pada sebuah tindakan yang putus asa, Alfred pun mendekap Āsā, melingkupinya di dalam kehangatan tubuh seorang manusia.

Tangisan yang awalnya tidak bersuara, sekarang telah berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan yang tersedu-sedu. Hal itu menyakiti hati Alfred, dan ia mendekap Āsā dengan lebih erat, berusaha menghibur sang pria. Ia tidak tahu, kalau perkataannya akan dianggap seserius itu. Bukannya ia hanya bermain-main ketika ia berjanji akan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat ini, ia sangat serius, dan Alfred Jones adalah seseorang yang menepati janjinya, apa pun itu. Tetapi ini? Ia tidak menyangka kalau hal ini akan menyusahkan Āsā hingga membuat pria itu menitikkan air mata.

Lagi pula ada hal yang tidak ia mengerti, pikir Alfred, sementara dirinya masih mendekap Āsā. Kedua tangannya mengelus-elus punggung pria itu sebagai sebuah tanda kepastian, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Satu hal yang masih tidak ia mengerti, dari awal pertemuan mereka hingga sekarang, adalah mengenai keberadaan sosok 'ayah' yang tidak pernah ia temui. Alfred sangat yakin, tak ada keraguan di dalam teorinya, bahwa Āsā tinggal sendirian, tak ada keluarga atau siapa pun untuk menemaninya, terkecuali seekor gagak putih bernama Kiku. Semakin ia memeluk Āsā, semakin ia menyadari kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang tampaknya tak pernah ia perhatikan hingga kini, tetapi semua pertanyaan pasti memiliki jawaban, dan Alfred percaya itu, ia hanya perlu menunggu, hingga jawaban itu muncul sendiri di hadapannya. Sekarang, ia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih ia khawatirkan.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada di dalam posisi tersebut, tidak bergerak satu sama lain, hanya ada desahan nafas dan isak tangis di sekeliling mereka. Āsā yang masih membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam leher Alfred, sebuah lekukan antara tulang leher dan pundaknya, dan Alfred yang masih mengelus-elus punggung Āsā.

Ia berhenti menangis, dan mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari sang pilot, mendorongnya dengan perlahan, bukan sebagai tanda perlawanan, tetapi sebagai kepastian kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Alfred memperhatikan pria yang berada di hadapannya, rambut emasnya berantakkan, dan wajahnya memerah, selagi kedua matanya bengkak. Masih ada beberapa tetes air mata yang mengucur turun, dan dengan perlahan, Alfred mengelap air mata tersebut, mengenakan ibu jarinya.

Kulit yang ia sentuh terasa sangat hangat, panas lebih tepatnya, dan ia merasakan Āsā menggigil di bawah sentuhannya. Secara refleks, Alfred mencondongkan tubuhnya, membawa wajah mereka saling mendekat, dan menghilangkan celah di antara mereka, dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir.

Kecupan itu tidak berlangsung lama, hanya beberapa detik, tidak ada hasrat atau pun rasa ingin, hanya sebuah lambang dari, apa? Alfred menemukan dirinya tak bisa menjelaskan tindakannya.

Wajah Āsā tambah memerah, membuatnya bagaikan udang rebus, dengan sekujur tubuh yang kemerah-merahan disebabkan oleh malu. Alfred tertawa kecil, menemukan pemandangan di hadapannya manis.

"A-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!"

"Sebuah…ciuman?" Jawab Alfred, berlagak tidak bersalah, meskipun ia mengutuk dirinya yang telah bertindak secara tiba-tiba.

Āsā berteriak frustasi, memecah keheningan di sekeliling mereka, membuat para jangkrik yang sibuk bernyanyi berhenti karena takut. "Bukan itu maksudku! Ke-kenapa, kau melakukannya?"

Wajah Alfred ikut memerah. Sesungguhnya, tak ada alasan tertentu di balik tindakannya tersebut. Ia adalah seorang pria yang bergerak secara spontan, mengikuti naluri dan instingnya dibandingkan akal sehat dan teori-teori, dan hal itulah, yang selalu menyelamatkan dirinya dari masalah.

Dengan malu-malu, sesuatu yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan sifat berisik miliknya, Alfred pun menjawab. Tetapi jawaban itu terlalu kecil, tidaklah lebih dari suara seekor semut, dan Āsā menemukan dirinya menjadi kesal. Āsā tidak berkata apa-apa, diakibatkan oleh kelelahan mental dan fisik yang ia lakukan, dan pada akhirnya, ia menetap pada sebuah tatapan membunuh.

Alfred tersentak, merasa tidak enak di bawah tatapan kedua permata hijau tersebut. Akhirnya ia mendesah, seluruh wajahnya memerah hingga ke kuping, dan mengulangi perkataannya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lantang.

"Aku tidak tahu! Hal itu terjadi secara spontan, _okay_?" Ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dengan kesal, menandakan frustasi dan lelah mentalnya. Mata birunya tidak pernah meninggalkan Āsā.

"Spontan! Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir sebelum bertindak?" Teriaknya, sama frustasinya seperti Alfred. Wajahnya masih memerah, akibat marah dan malu. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, dan pikirannya hanyalah berupa untaian-untaian kebingungan.

"Aku _selalu_ bertindak sebelum berpikir, Āsā," jawab Alfred wajah teramat serius. Tetapi pemandangan itu justru terlihat konyol, dengan rambutnya yang mencuat kemana-mana, serta rona wajahnya yang memerah, bila saja pikirannya jernih, mungkin sang pilot akan menertawakan dirinya sendiri, ditambah lagi jika ia menyadari betapa bodoh jawabannya.

"D-dan," suara yang ia ciptakan justru tampak bergetar, dan Alfred mendecak kesal di dalam hati, mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Hal itu terjadi begitu saja, dan aku merasa kalau suasana itu sangat tepat, kau tahu, untuk menciummu…"

Wajah mereka berdua kembali memanas, meninggalkan rona merah di sekujur tubuh. Alfred dan Āsā tidak berani menatap satu sama lain, merasakan malu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Yang satu, tak pernah berhubungan dengan manusia secara intim, dan yang lainnya, bingung untuk menjelaskan perasaannya.

Suasana itu kembali hening, bukan hening yang mencekam, hanya ketenangan yang menyelimuti mereka. Angin gunung berhembus, menciptakan suasana dingin pada hutan itu, tapi tak ada efeknya bagi mereka, karena tubuh mereka sangatlah panas.

Memberanikan diri, Alfred menyentuh pipi sahabatnya, merasakan kehangatan yang meresap, selagi Āsā membeku di bawah sentuhannya. Perlahan-lahan mata mereka bertemu, langit biru dan hutan rimbun, terpaku satu sama lain dalam sebuah melodi desahan nafas.

"Bolehkah aku mengecupmu?" Bisiknya, bukan dengan suara keras, melainkan dengan penuh kelembutan, seolah-olah ia takut dan khawatir.

Āsā tertegun, matanya tampak bingung, sebelum akhirnya ia setuju, ditandakan dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Alfred tersenyum lembut, dan perlahan-lahan ia mengecup bibir Āsā untuk yang kedua kalinya pada hari itu.

Perlahan, dan manis. Tak ada ketergesaan di dalam kecupan itu. Mereka menikmati semuanya, menggunakan semua waktu yang ada di dunia ini, waktu yang mereka miliki untuk sementara. Tangannya tak pernah meninggalkan pipi Āsā, sedangkan yang lain menopang kepalanya, berusaha memperdalam kecupan mereka. Āsā pun, entah bagaimana, berhasil mengkaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung sang pilot.

Mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa kunang-kunang yang tidak seharusnya berada di sana, telah bermunculan. Perlahan-lahan keluar dari persembunyian mereka di balik semak-semak dan pepohonan, berkumpul menjadi satu, bagaikan sebuah kelompok ngengat, di tengah-tengah danau. Membentuk wujud seorang pria, dengan pakaian tradisional Jepang, dan sayap putih yang menopang tubuhnya.

Āsā terkesiap, menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut, begitu pula Alfred, disampingnya. Wujud itu tampak nyata, dengan bentuk tubuh dan warna-warna.

Kemudian muncul sebuah suara. Sebuah suara yang lembut, bukan lelaki mau pun wanita, yang terngiang di kepalanya, seolah-olah muncul seperti itu saja dari dalam benaknya. Tetapi Alfred tahu, bahwa suara tersebut berasal dari sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang membentuk wujud seorang pria di tengah danau. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tentu saja, dari mana datangnya kepercayaan itu, tetapi ia tetap yakin, dan ketika ia memandang wajah Āsā, yang telah beralih dari keterkejutan menjadi sebuah ketenangan, ia segera tahu, kalau hal ini bukanlah mimpi.

Suara itu berucap, '_Tolong jaga anak itu, putraku yang dibuang oleh para manusia, sebagaimana seharusnya ia dirawat oleh mereka.'_

'_Ia tidak seharusnya berada di sini, bersama diriku yang bukanlah manusia, ia seharusnya bersama dengan-_mu_, bersama dengan _kalian_, sesama manusia. Karena itu tolong, bawalah ia pergi dari sini, bahagiakanlah dirinya, wahai manusia raksasa dari Barat_.'

Alfred mengangguk, ia tak tahu apakah wujud itu bisa melihatnya atau tidak, tetapi ia tetap melakukannya, bermaksud untuk melaksanakan janjinya, bukan kepada wujud itu, tetapi kepada Āsā.

'_Dan putraku, maafkan diriku yang telah menipumu. Aku tidak berani melepaskanmu, takut kalau kau akan melupakan diriku. Tetapi tak mengapa, aku menyadari kesalahanku, dan aku akan membiarkanmu pergi. Dari gunung dan kuil ini, aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu, Āsā, putraku yang dicintai oleh sang mentari.'_

Dan suara itu menghilang, diikuti dengan wujud yang melayang di atas danau. Kunang-kunang yang berkumpul menjadi satu wujud itu, meledak kemana-mana, berhamburan, disertai dengan angin yang kencang. Sekarang, tak ada lagi cahaya yang terang, tak ada lagi kunang-kunang, hanya mereka, dua orang anak manusia, dan juga bintang-bintang kemerlap yang berada di langit.

Alfred tersenyum bodoh, begitu pula Āsā, baru menyadari makna sesungguhnya dari balik perkataan ayahnya. Tangan mereka saling terikat, dan dahi mereka saling bertumpu, menikmati kedekatan, dan kebebasan yang mereka miliki.

Dan mereka tertawa, sebuah tawa bahagia, karena sekarang, mimpi mereka akan menjadi nyata…

– ・–

Bola kristal itu menggelinding pergi, dari atas tangan sang pemilik. Pemandangan dua orang pria dengan rambut keemasan terpantulkan di dalamnya, tapi dengan cepat telah menghilang. Pemilik bola kristal itu, sang dewa dengan sayap putih, menitikkan air matanya, mungkin, menyesali hal yang baru saja ia perbuat.

Ia tidak ingin anak itu pergi. Tidak! ia ingin Āsā tetap berada disisinya, tak pernah meninggalkannya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Āsā tampak lebih bahagia dengan manusia itu. Ah, Kiku bisa melihatnya, bagaimana mereka menatap satu sama lain, bagaimana mereka selalu tertawa dalam beberapa waktu terakhir.

Dan orang tua macam apakah dirinya, bila harus memungkiri kebahagiaan putranya sendiri?

Tapi, inilah yang terbaik, setidaknya bagi dirinya, dan juga bagi Āsā. Manusia dan _youkai_ takkan bisa tinggal bersama-sama, takkan bisa membina sebuah keluarga. Ia seharusnya sudah tahu hal itu, tapi ia terlalu keras kepala, ingin mempercayai sedikit harapan kalau ia dan seorang manusia bisa bahagia bersama.

Dan sekarang ia mempertanyakan, kebenaran atas tindakan yang telah ia perbuat dua puluh tahun yang lalu, dengan merawat seorang anak manusia.

– ・–

Pada hari kepergian Āsā bersama dengan Alfred Jones, Kiku menemukan dirinya tak mampu memandang putranya tersebut. Seperti sebuah kejanggalan, yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap memeluk putranya, melingkupinya dengan kehangatan―ataukah ia yang sebetulnya dilingkupi oleh kehangatan selama ini?―dan membisikkan kata-kata perpisahan. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Āsā memeluknya, meminta maaf, dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas hal yang telah ia berikan. Perpisahan itu, tentu saja, tidak setragis apa yang ia pikirkan. Āsā juga berjanji, kalau ia akan kembali lagi, kelak, ketika ia sudah selesai, bahkan, Āsā menganjurkan agar ia ikut bersama mereka, menuju sebuah perjalanan mengelilingi dunia manusia.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Kiku hanya menggelengkan kepala, senyuman palsu menggeluti wajahnya. Tidak, jawabnya, ia lebih menyukai kesunyian, dibandingkan kebisingan yang diciptakan oleh para manusia, lagi pula, ia adalah seorang _youkai_, tak ada gunanya juga ia pergi ke dunia manusia. Dan Āsā mempercayai alasannya tersebut, sebuah kebohongan tentunya, karena ia membenci manusia, dan segalanya mengenai mereka. Hanya Āsā-lah yang berbeda, karena ia adalah putranya, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Sesudah itu, mereka saling melambaikan tangan, Āsā yang tampak seperti hendak menangis, tetapi senyuman senang tetap menghiasi wajahnya, dan Alfred yang tampak tidak mengerti. Kemudian mereka menuruni tangga, dan tak lama berselang, wujud mereka pun menghilang, tak terlihat lagi.

Sekarang ia hanya sendirian, seorang diri lagi sama seperti dua dekade yang lalu. Tak ada lagi anak yang akan menyambutnya, atau suara yang akan memanggilnya. Hanya ia, dan ia saja, di dalam sebuah kuil di puncak gunung.

– ・–

Semenjak kepergian Āsā, beberapa bulan yang lalu, Kiku menemukan sebuah keanehan.

Ia merasa lemah, lebih lemah dibandingkan biasanya, dengan tubuh yang sakit-sakitan dan rasa kantuk yang selalu menyelimuti dirinya. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, tetapi ia tahu sindrom ini. Penyakit. Penyakit yang diidap oleh manusia. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana penyakit itu bisa menyerang dirinya, tetapi ia ingin segera sembuh. Dan dari apa yang ia ingat, selama bertahun-tahun mengurus Āsā, ia akan segera pulih kembali, bila ia banyak beristirahat dan tidur.

Dengan kesembuhan di dalam pikirannya, Kiku melanjutkan tidurnya, memimpikan tentang putranya, di dalam sebuah mimpi yang bukanlah mimpi. Tapi setiap ia bangun kembali keesokan harinya, mengharapkan kesembuhan, hal itu tak kunjung tiba. Sebaliknya, ia merasa semakin lemah. Kekuatan sucinya melemah, mengalir keluar bagaikan air dari ujung jemarinya. Akibatnya, kuilnya mulai tampak bobrok, dilucuti dari kekuatan sihir yang selalu menopang bangunan tersebut. Sayapnya tidak lagi seputih dulu, sekarang lebih gelap, dan terdapat noda berwarna merah yang ia tidak tahu berasal dari mana. Berapa kali pun ia mencoba membersihkannya, mencuci, membilas, tidak ada yang berhasil. Noda itu tetap berada di sana, menempel seperti pengganggu pada ujung sayap-sayapnya, seperti sebuah pertanda.

Kiku berusaha menghiraukannya, dan kembali tertidur, kali ini memimpikan seorang manusia dengan rambut emas dan mata biru seperti langit. Ia kembali membuka matanya, bukan karena cahaya pagi sang mentari, tetapi karena rasa panas yang membara pada sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat apa yang berada di hadapannya.

Sebuah desa yang terbakar, sebuah desa yang berada di kaki gunung. Kiku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, pertama ia sedang tertidur di dalam kuilnya, dan sekarang ia telah berdiri di tengah-tengah lautan api. Ia yakin itu adalah mimpi, tetapi rasa panas yang membakar tubuhnya membuktikan sebaliknya.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara teriakan, teriakan melengking yang melukai kepalanya. Seorang wanita berdiri di hadapannya, pakaiannya acak-acakan, wajahnya penuh dengan rasa takut. Apakah manusia itu bisa melihatnya? Tidak, ia tidak bisa merasakan kekuatan sihir dari wanita itu. Kalau begitu apa... apa yang telah membuat wanita itu gemetar ketakutan?

"Monster!" Teriak wanita itu. Kiku meliat ke kiri dan ke kanan, depan dan belakang. Ia tidak melihat apa pun, setidaknya bukan wujud 'monster' yang manusia ini bicarakan. Ia semakin bingung. Tetapi rasa bingung itu lenyap, ketika sepasang batu obsidian bertemu dengan mata coklat wanita tersebut, yang meneriakkan ketakutan, dan juga… kematian?

Dalam sekejap, sesuatu yang muncul dari balik tubuhnya, menangkap wanita tersebut, meremukkannya menjadi daging dan darah, dan eluan sakit yang tertahankan di dalam kerongkongan. Kiku tetap tidak mengerti. Benda, yang seperti tangan itu, diselimuti dengan sesuatu yang berwarna kehitaman, seperti cacing yang menggeliat-geliat di atas permukaannya.

Ia tahu apa itu, benda yang seperti cacing itu. Ia pernah menjumpainya beberapa kali dan tahu apa maksud dari wujud tersebut. Kegelapan, bukan kegelapan biasa, melainkan kegelapan yang bercampur dengan kemarahan. _Tatarigami_. Dewa yang telah dibutakan oleh kebencian dan kemarahannya sendiri, sehingga ia bertransformasi, dari apa yang sebelumnya sebuah perwujudan dari kesucian, menjadi sesuatu yang ternodai.

Ia tak menemukan wujud lain, wujud dewa lain, selain dirinya sendiri. Selain dirinya… sendiri? Kiku mengangkat tangannya, membawanya ke atas, beserta dengan beban yang tidak pernah ia sadari berada di sana.

Cacing. Cacing-cacing hitam yang menggeliat di atas permukaan kulitnya, membakar raganya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan menemukan hal yang sama. Cacing-cacing hitam, beserta sebuah kepala manusia, kepala seorang lelaki yang sudah membusuk.

Rasa takut, kebencian, dan kerinduan. Hanya itulah yang ia ingat, sebelum kegelapan mengkonsumsi dirinya, membutakan matanya, dan menghambat pendengarannya.

Dan Kiku, sang dewa yang telah ternoda, memulai perjalanannya di dalam sebuah mimpi yang teramat panjang.

– ・–

_Alkisah, pada suatu negeri yang sangat jauh, sebuah negeri yang bersarang di Timur, hiduplah seorang dewa yang kesepian. Ia sangat kesepian, tanpa seseorang untuk diajak bicara, atau pun dicintai. Hingga akhirnya ia berubah menjadi seorang _Tatarigami_, seorang dewa yang ternoda, dan membuat negeri tersebut porak poranda. _

_Peperangan yang terjadi antara negeri itu, dan sebuah negeri adidaya di Barat, akhirnya harus terhenti, disebabkan oleh dewa yang telah ternodai. Tak ada yang bisa meredakan amarahnya, baik itu biksu atau ahli magis sekali pun. Banyak yang telah mencoba, tapi tanpa hasil yang mereka terima. Mereka sudah menyerah. Banyak yang meninggalkan negeri tersebut, kabur ke negeri lain, dan mereka yang tidak bisa pergi, tak punya uang dan tak berani untuk melakukannya, hanya bisa menetap dengan ketakutan, takut kalau-kalau dewa itu akan tiba, membunuh seisi kampung, dan tidak menyisakan apa-apa terkecuali kutukan._

_Kemudian datanglah, dua orang pria, dengan rambut keemasan bagaikan cahaya mentari, yang satu dengan sepasang permata hijau, dan yang lainnya, dengan sepasang berlian biru. Para warga berusaha menghentikan kedua orang pengembara tersebut, tapi mereka keras kepala, menghiraukan saran-saran dari para warga, mengenai amukan sang dewa. _

_Sebelum kepergian dua orang pengembara itu, salah satu dari mereka, seorang pria dengan mata hijau bagaikan pepohonan di hutan, berkata, "Ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui, dan mungkin saja, ia adalah dalang di balik semua musibah ini. Kalau memang begitu, aku harus menghentikannya bukan?"_

_Kala itu tak ada yang mengerti arti dari kalimat tersebut, mereka terlalu takut untuk bertanya, tetapi terlalu penasaran untuk ingin tahu. Semenjak itu, tak pernah ada yang mendengar atau pun melihat mereka lagi, sepasang pengembara dari Barat, yang semenjak itu hilang ditelan oleh arus sejarah._

– ・–

Ketika itu, ia dan Alfred masih belum meninggalkan Jepang, masih belum bisa keluar dari negeri tersebut, disebabkan oleh perang, dan Alfred yang harus kembali menjadi seorang pilot tempur. Āsā pun terpaksa tinggal di dalam pemukiman manusia, yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari pangkalan udara milik Amerika, dan setiap hari Alfred akan menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi Āsā, dan mengingatkan pria tersebut kalau janji mereka untuk pergi ke Amerika masih berlaku.

Lalu rumor mengenai amukan seorang _Tatarigami_ mencapai telinga mereka, bersamaan dengan pernyataan menyerah dari Jepang. Dengan ini perang telah berakhir, ia dan Alfred akhirnya bisa pergi menuju Amerika, menuju dunia yang sangat ia elu-elukan. Tetapi ada sesuatu... sesuatu yang membuatnya khawatir, namun apakah itu, ia tidak tahu.

Karena itulah, pada bulan-bulan pertama mereka di Amerika, ketika ia menemukan sebuah surat kabar yang menyatakan mengenai musibah di Jepang, ia menjadi khawatir. Sepertinya masalah _Tatarigami_ itu belum selesai, bahkan salah satu reporter berhasil mendapatkan foto dari makhluk tersebut.

Mata hijaunya membelalak, dan surat itu segera ia lempar ke ujung ruangan, tidak mau mempercayai kenyataan pahit tersebut. Tetapi ia tahu, hanya dengan melihat saja. Sulur-sulur hitam, tanda nyata seorang _Tatarigami_, tapi yang paling membuatnya sedih, adalah wujud dari _Tatarigami_ tersebut. Memang tidak terlalu jelas, tetapi ia tahu, bila diperhatikan, wujud itu tampak persis seperti seorang manusia, dengan kepala kecil, tubuh tegap, dan―apa yang tampaknya adalah―sepasang sayap pada punggungnya.

Tentu saja, ia tidak ingin mempercayai hal itu, dan ia harus memastikannya. Karena itulah, pada hari yang sama dengan penemuan koran mengejutkan itu, Āsā memohon kepada kekasihnya, kepada Alfred. Ia harus pergi ke Jepang, harus memastikan wujud itu. Tentu saja pada awalnya Alfred menolak, mengatakan kalau hal itu berbahaya dan _Tatarigami_ itu belum tentu nyata. Malam itu mereka mengalami pertikaian hebat, Āsā yang menangis, dan Alfred yang marah besar hingga ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Tetapi pada akhirnya Alfred pun setuju, setelah mengecupnya dan meminta maaf. Mereka segera mencari tiket termurah menuju Jepang, dan secara teknis, berlari menuju kuil tempat Āsā tinggal setelah mereka mendarat.

Firasat buruknya, tentu saja terbukti benar. Karena kuil itu telah hancur, bukan karena tua, melainkan karena dibobol dari dalam oleh sesuatu. Āsā tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia terjatuh ke atas lututnya, air mata berusaha keluar, tapi ia menahannya. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menangis, pikirnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus menyelamatkan ayahnya, karena mungkin, ialah penyebab segala permasalahan ini.

Mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu lama di sana, dan dengan cepat segera turun dari gunung tersebut, berusaha mengejar waktu, karena mentari akan terbenam sebentar lagi. Tak lama setelah mereka tiba di kaki gunung―pada sebuah desa yang telah luluh lantak, suara itu pun terdengar. Suara auman, tidak seperti auman singa atau hewan buas lainnya, sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan dan berbahaya, yang mengguncang tanah.

Wujud itu muncul secara mendadak dari langit, menukik dengan sangat cepat bagaikan cahaya, membuat kedua orang manusia itu nyaris tak bisa bergeming. Ditengah-tengah waktu yang hanya sepersekian detik itu, Āsā mendorong Alfred, menghempaskan kekasihnya jauh-jauh, dan menyebabkan sang pria _American_ menghantam sebuah reruntuhan. Ia tersenyum lega, ketika melihat kekasihnya tehindar dari bahaya, dan sesudah itu rasa sakit menghantam tubuhnya, sangat cepat hingga ia tidak bisa berteriak.

Ia merasakan sulur-sulur itu menggeliat di atas kulitnya, di sekujur tubuhnya. Sulur-sulur yang bagaikan bara api, membuat kulitnya terkelupas dan membusukkan dagingnya. Ia memandang wujud itu, memandang sepasang batu obsidian yang berada di tengah-tengah sulur yang terus menerus bergerak, dan ia tersenyum lembut.

Monster ini, wujud ini, adalah ayahnya.

Hal itu tak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Takkan ada pria yang memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti itu, bagaikan seorang ibu yang memandang putranya. Dan ia tahu, kalau pria itu sedang kesakitan, sedang menderita. Apakah ia sangat kesepian, hingga ia berubah menjadi seorang _Tatarigami?_

Āsā mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh wajah yang tertutup sulur-sulur yang tak henti-hentinya menggeliat-geliat di bawah sentuhannya, dan sebuah suara, yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia ingat, mengejutkan dirinya.

– ・–

_Bunuh. Benci. Rebut. Hancurkan. Manusia._

_Anak itu. Tidak ada. _

_Direbut. Direbut oleh raksasa dari Barat._

_Kembalikan. Rindu! Rindu!_

_Bunuh. Hancurkan desa. Hancurkan kota. _

_Cari. _

_Harus mencari. _

_Kemana? Kemana?_

_Tapi tidak ada. _

_Kembalikan! Kembalikan!_

_Ah…_

_Rambut emas. Mata biru seperti langit. Raksasa dari Barat! _

_Bunuh. Hancurkan. Remukkan. Kembalikan._

_Menukik. Darah dan debu. _

_Mati! Mati! Kembalikan!_

_Benang emas. Mata hijau. Senyuman. Ca..haya mentari?_

"_Ā...sā..?"_

_Hangat. Tangan yang hangat. Melingkupi. Mendekap. Bisikan-bisikan._

_Kehangatan…_

– ・–

Pada saat itu, setelah perasaan takut, benci dan rindu menyelimutinya, Kiku tertidur. Dan di dalam tidurnya ia bermimpi, bermimpi akan kehancuran yang ia ciptakan, akan nyawa tidak bersalah yang telah ia renggut, dan akan perasaan membara di dalam dirinya.

Ia tahu itu mimpi, sebuah mimpi yang teramat buruk, tapi ia tidak ingin menghentikannya, tidak bisa menghentikannya. Karena itu ia hanya mengikuti, melihat dari balik sepasang mata hitam, ketika tubuhnya menghancurkan segalanya.

Dan ditengah-tengah perjalanannya, terbang berputar-putar di atas langit, matanya menangkap sebuah wujud. Rambut keemasan dan mata biru, wujud seseorang yang ia benci.

Ia menukik, tanpa berpikir panjang. Karena, ini adalah mimpi bukan? Maka tak lama lagi ia akan terbangun, dan melihat mentari pagi yang sangat ia cintai, melihat putranya yang bagaikan sang mentari itu sendiri. Bila begitu, maka tak apa, ia boleh membunuh pria itu. Karena Āsā tidak akan melihatnya, karena ini adalah mimpi, dan Āsā takkan meninggalkannya, terlebih lagi membencinya.

Tangannya merasakan sesuatu, tubuh yang menggeliat-geliat, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat, pandangannya tertutup oleh debu. Tenang saja, ini adalah mimpi, ia akan menikmatinya, menikmati saat-saat ia membunuh Alfred Jones yang telah merebut Āsā dari sampingnya.

Dan ia melihat, bukan wujud seseorang yang ia benci, melainkan putranya yang tengah kesakitan. Putranya yang bagaikan cahaya mentari, dengan rambut keemasan dan mata hijaunya yang seperti hutan. Dan jauh di dalam ingatannya, Kiku melihat sesuatu, sekelebat kenangan yang nyaris terlupakan di tengah kondisi mentalnya yang tidak stabil.

– ・–

_"Ayah, cahaya itu indah sekali. Apakah itu?"_

"_Itu, Āsā, adalah cahaya mentari pagi, sama seperti dirimu."_

_"Mentari pagi?"_

_"Ya, namamu adalah Āsā, yang berarti pagi hari. Cahaya mentari akan selalu bernaung di dalam dirimu, kemana pun kau berada karena kau adalah putra matahari. Jangan pernah lupakan itu."_

_"Ya! Aku takkan melupakannya!"_

– ・–

Matanya terbelalak kaget, baru saja sadarkan diri dari dalam mimpi buruknya. Pandangannya tak pernah meninggalkan sosok manusia yang berada di bawahnya, yang saat ini tengah terluka, darah keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Ada apa ini? Mengapa tangannya mencekik Āsā, mengapa, mengapa putranya berdarah?

Āsā tersenyum lembut, dan menyentuh wajahnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk, dan kemudian, memaksakan tubuhnya untuk mendekap dirinya.

Ah, kehangatan. Kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan, kehangatan sebuah dekapan. Ah, betapa ia telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat bodoh. Tidak hanya ia telah melukai banyak manusia, tetapi ia telah melukai putranya sendiri, tidak, ia telah membunuhnya, putranya yang seharusnya ia lindungi. Kematian Āsā, adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lihat.

"Ā...sā?" Ucapnya, dengan suara yang parau, suara yang bukan miliknya. Āsā tersenyum, membalas panggilannya, kehangatan tak pernah meninggalkan dirinya. Ia merindukannya, merindukan putranya dan segala kebahagiaan yang telah ia sampaikan kepadanya. Ia mendekap Āsā dengan lebih erat, dan ia bisa merasakannya, sulur-sulur itu mulai menghilang, berhenti menggeliat-geliat. Rasa sakit, kebencian dan kemarahannya juga pupus sudah, hanya tergantikan oleh kehangatan dan cahaya.

Ah, matanya dibutakan oleh cahaya. Terlalu banyak cahaya yang menutupi penglihatannya, hingga ia tidak bisa melihat putranya. Ia hanya bisa merasakannya, merasakan tangan-tangan kecilnya mendekap tubuhnya, selagi ia mulai terangkat, melayang ke atas.

Apakah, ini akhir? Apakah ia akan berakhir seperti ini? Terpurifikasi tidak lain oleh putranya sendiri. Bila arti dari kematian, adalah kehangatan dan cahaya, mungkin, mungkin ia akan menerimanya.

'_Āsā, aku mencintaimu, aku sayang padamu, putraku… putraku yang bagaikan mentari. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Āsā, Āsā… Ā...sā...'_

Āsā tak menangis, tidak, entah mengapa ia tidak merasa sedih, justru sebaliknya, ia merasa bahagia ketika sulur-sulur itu perlahan menghilang, berubah menjadi cahaya-cahaya yang hangat, hingga akhirnya meledak kemana-mana, dan menghilang di tengah udara. Sekarang ia sendirian, tidak ada lagi keluarga, tidak ada lagi ayah untuk ia kunjungi, tak ada lagi ayah untuk berbagi kisah, dan tak ada lagi ayah untuk menenangkannya di kala ia tak bisa tidur. Tak ada siapa-siapa, hanya dirinya seorang diri di dunia yang luas ini.

Di kejauhan, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, suara Alfred, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk berbalik, dan sebaliknya, membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh, dan jiwanya bermimpi. Ya bermimpi, kalau mereka semua―Alfred, dan juga ayahnya―akan berada di kuil, sedang menikmati _ocha_ sembari tertawa-tawa, dan pada malam harinya, ia dan Alfred akan pergi ke tengah danau untuk melihat bintang-bintang di langit. Ya, sangat sempurna. Sangat sempurna...

_Terlalu sempurna..._

– ・–

Ketika terbangun, Āsā tidak terkejut untuk menemukan dirinya di atas sebuah ranjang di dalam rumah sakit, dan Alfred tertidur di sampingnya, tangan mereka berdua saling terikat.

Tentu saja, ketika menyadari Āsā telah terbangun, Alfred segera meremukkan tulang-tulangnya, di dalam sebuah aksi yang ia anggap sebagai pelukan. Biasanya, Āsā akan segera memerah, dan berusaha menjauh dari tindakan tersebut, mengatakan kalau hal itu tidak pantas dilakukan di tempat umum, tetapi kali ini, ia akan mengalah. Ia tidak melawan, dan sebaliknya, ia melingkarkan balik kedua tangannya pada punggung pria tersebut.

Kemudian, Alfred mulai bercerita. Menceritakan tentang saat-saat ia didorong, kemudian kemunculan monster tersebut yang telah melukai Āsā, dan kemudian ketika cahaya putih menelan monster itu hidup-hidup, hingga akhirnya Āsā pingsan, kehabisan darah dan terluka.

Para anggota medis sangat terkejut ketika itu, mengatakan kalau mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi bagi dirinya, karena ia tak perlu disembuhkan! Lukanya menutup dengan sendirinya, dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa, hingga patut disebut sebagai keajaiban. Dan tentu saja, para dokter tak bisa menjelaskan penyebab dari hal itu, setidaknya tidak secara ilmu kedokteran.

Mereka tidak membicarakan apa-apa, hanya menikmati keheningan yang berada di antara mereka berdua. Sebelum akhirnya Āsā bercerita, mengenai mimpinya. Mimpi itu sangat sederhana, hingga ia tidak bisa mengingat detailnya kembali. Tetapi yang pasti, ayah di dalam mimpinya tengah menangis, meminta maaf kepadanya berkali-kali, dan ia terlalu lemah, terlalu tak berdaya untuk menghentikan tangisan itu.

Alfred merogoh sesuatu dari balik sakunya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah bulu berwarna putih, halus dan tidak ternoda.

"Aku menemukannya terselip di pakaianmu," Alfred menyerahkan sehelai bulu itu ke atas tangan Āsā, yang memandang dengan tidak percaya, "Menurutku, sebaiknya kau yang menyimpannya…"

Āsā mendekap helai bulu itu, mendekapnya dekat dengan dadanya, dekat dengan jantungnya yang masih berdetak, bukti bahwa ia masih hidup hingga sekarang. Air matanya mengucur turun, air mata pertama yang ia jatuhkan semenjak kepergiannya dari rumah. Air mata pertama bagi ayahnya.

.

.

.

'_Selamat tinggal, ayah. Selamat tinggal, keluargaku tercinta…'_

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ohok~ konnichiwa minna-san, maafkan ke gajhean dari fanfic ini, saya pun kaget pas tau kenapa ini fanfic bisa jadi sepanjang ini. Anyway, ini adalah fanfic terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis, dan fanfic pertama yang bikin saya menitikkan air mata. Kenapa? Karena saya kangen sama ortu saya T^T (tenang, mereka masih idup, sehat walafiat malahan ohohoho~). Yah anyway, kalo saya bisa punya papa kayak Kiku, kayaknya saya mau papa saya dituker /plak. Maafkan untuk USUKnya, saya emang pecinta USUK dan kayaknya emang gak bisa lepas dari pairing yang satu ini.

Ok deh, **warmth/****kehangatan**menurut definisi saya: Secara harafiah berarti kehangatan. Kehangatan matahari yang menyinari tubuh, dan juga kehangatan memiliki orang untuk dicintai mau pun mencintai. Kehangatan, ketika kita bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat kita cintai, keluarga, teman. Karena itu, bagi mereka yang punya sohib n lagi berantem, hayo2 cepet minta maaf, dan juga kalo punya hubungan yang gak akur sama ortu, ayo diakurin ;3

**1) **Yamagami : secara harafiah berarti dewa gunung (karena Kiku tinggal di gunung)  
><strong>2) <strong> Ayakashi dan youkai : adalah sebutan untuk, makhluk-makhluk gaib di jepang, untuk lebih jelas silahkan tanya mas wiki.  
><strong>3)<strong> Kiku no kami : Dewa Kiku o_o (gak ada ide buat mikirin nama panjangnya...hiks maaf)  
><strong>4) <strong>Tatarigami : terinspirasi oleh animasi dari studio Gilbi dengan judul mononoke hime, bagi yang pernah nonton, wujud cacing2 di badan Kiku kurang lebih kayak yang di film itu o_o kalo gak, silahkan cari di mbah google, saya yakin ada banyak gambarnya  
><strong>5) <strong> Āsā atau kalau ditulis secara katakana adalah アーサー. Kenapa bukan Arthur? Karena pelafalan orang Jepang itu beda sama pelafalan orang Asia / Eropa, jadilah seperti itu. Sebetulnya Asa, bukan Āsā, sendiri berarti pagi hari. Tetapi karena Kiku adalah seorang dewa kuno, otomatis dia gak bakal tau kalo cara bacanya adalah a-sa-, sehingga ia salah kaprah mikir kalo Āsā berarti pagi hari.  
><strong>6) <strong>Tengu : sejenis youkai di Jepang yang mengenakan topeng, dengan hidung yang sangat mancung, dan memiliki sepasang sayap biasanya hitam. Biasanya dianggap sebagai perwujudan dari burung gagak.

Baiklah, maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan fic ini, kalo ada yang mau ngasih masukan dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati, dan maaf kalo ceritanya terkesan sinetron banget, saya sendiri kaget pas udah selese nulis n baca ulang... Anyway, thanks for reading, and see you in my next fic ;3 (hopefully)


End file.
